


Neon Genesis Evangelion: We Who Remain

by thesolaralchemist



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolaralchemist/pseuds/thesolaralchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't easy, being the lone survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Genesis Evangelion: We Who Remain

We Who Remain  
by Dustin Denley

Misato sat at a white table in a white room while wearing what looked to be white pajamas. The room's bright lights made the whole thing painful to look at, though Misato was paying more attention to her slippered feet than to the rest of the room. She looked like a wreck, her purple hair a greasy mess from running her hands through it, her skin pale, and deep, black bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Suddenly, the 14-year-old's reverie was broken by the sound of a door opening. She looked up to see Dr.Rinehart walking in, shutting the door as quickly as he had opened it. Rinehart was a man in his 50's with a thin face, crew cut grey hair, and a thin, red visor over his eyes. He wore a closed white lab coat, the parts of his legs that were visible revealed he was wearing black pants and shoes. The good doctor had been assigned to "help Misato become fit to return to society".

Dr.Rinehart sat in the chair on the opposite end of the table, clipboard in hand. Even though he was seated just across from her, Misato couldn't bear to look up at Rinehart.

"Good afternoon, Misato", Rinehart finally spoke up after a few moments more of cold silence. "Good afternoon, Dr.Rinehart.", Misato replied with slight quiver in her small voice. "I trust you had a pleasant morning. The breakfast was particularly good." Misato thought back to the tasteless oatmeal she'd not been able to eat even two spoonfuls of. "Yeah it was alright." The doctor's unseen eyes looked Misato up and down, writing that her appearance and behavior had yet to improve.

"How are you feeling?" Misato's hands unconsciously clenched into fists out of frustration. He knew damn well how she was feeling! She had been there when those...things had appeared in the sky, and tried to wipe out humanity! She'd seen that unearthly light burn her father away! "...Okay."

"Are you still not sleeping?" Misato was quiet. What did he think? "Misato, are you still having nightmares?" She stayed quiet. "Would you like to talk to me about them?" Misato looked up for the first time, though her eyes still didn't meet his. She ran a hand through her hair, and gave an look that said, "C'mon, give me a break". It was one she'd make often in her adult life. "Can't we skip that?"

"Misato, you need to face what happened, and-", The Doctor was cut off by the sound of Misato's hands slamming down on the table. "Face what happened!?! I've spent every waking fucking moment thinking about what happened! I saw those-those-things spread their wings that nearly wiped out everyone! So many people around the world were screaming that I could hear them! My father was burned away in front of me, goddammit! I'll never be able to escape that! Never!" Misato stared straight into Dr.Rinehart's eyes as she screamed.

There was a strained silence in the room. "Are you done, Misato?" A sob choked its way out of her throat, and tears began to fall from tired eyes. "Y-Yeah."

The rest of the session between the two had the same, cold antiseptic feel all of their sessions did. Once it was all finally over, Misato was allowed to return to her "room". It was more like a cell than anything else with the way its only furnishings consisted of the bare essentials.

Misato lay on her side on the stiff, unrelenting mattress they'd given her. Why did she remain? Was it to feel as if her life was pointless? So everyday felt the same, the idea of each day being some opportunity meaning nothing to her? So she could wish she'd died along side the countless who had?

Misato's hands absently ran over the cross her father had given her. If God had a plan for everyone, was her's to suffer for surviving? Misato's shaking hands clenched the memento. She prayed to a God she was losing faith in to let her die.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked through the halls of Tokyo-3's hospital, Misato looked over to The Third Child, Shinji Ikari. He had a sad, lost look in his eyes. It was a look that said, "Why am I still alive?". And yet, this same boy had put his life on the line to keep an injured girl and a city of people safe while maybe scoring some brownie points with his bastard of a father.

Misato knew how it felt to feel like that, and she didn't think a boy that had done what he'd done deserved to suffer alone like that.

Misato stopped suddenly in the hall, forcing Shinji to do the same. "Uh, Misato?" The woman's hand unconsciously gripped the cross around her neck. "Shinji, where are you going to be staying?" "Oh, um, I guess I'll be staying wherever Nerv assigns me to. Probably an apartment or something." "And you're okay with that? Just living on your own because someone told you to?"

Shinji's face took on a surprised look, the pilot of Unit-01 not having expected this. "I-I guess so...I mean, I lived with some relatives before because Father wanted me to, so I'm used to it."

Misato turned to face Shinji. Her face was that of someone determined to right a wrong. "Would you like to stay with me? I don't care if you say yes or no, as long as you say what YOU want." Shinji's face was surprised for a few moments more before taking on a contemplative one.

"Yes. I-I think I'd like that." Misato smiled a genuinely happy smile. "Great."

End.


End file.
